1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor device for thick matter, especially for concrete. The distributor device comprises a concrete distributing boom carrying a conveying conduit, which has at least two boom arms that can be swiveled about horizontal articulation axes relative to one another or relative to a boom support, of which at least one of the boom arms is telescopically extendable and includes a static telescope part and a telescope part extendable relative to the static part, wherein the conveying conduit is assembled from multiple linked conduit sections, of which a first conduit section is preferably rigidly linked with the stationary member, while a second conduit section is rigidly linked with the extendible telescoping member, and wherein an intermediate piece adaptable to the extension of the telescoping part connects the first and second conduit sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distribution devices of this type are employed mainly for conveyance of concrete, for example for production of concrete decks in high-rises. The conveyance conduit extends along the boom arms and includes articulation connections in the area of the articulation axes and axially parallel thereto. In the area of the telescopic boom arm there is additionally a need for a length adapter for the conveyor conduit.
In a distribution device of the above described type it is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,134) to provide a distribution boom for a mobile concrete pump with a telescopic base arm. The length adaptation of the conveyor conduit occurs therein by a scissors system comprised of three articulated conduit segments connected to each other. The conduit segments project sideways far beyond the telescopic boom arms during the telescoping process and represent thereby an impediment to boom movement. Beyond this, strict limitations or boundaries exist for the telescope hub of the thereby described telescope design on the basis of the scissors-like design of the conveyor conduit segment.